Lucemon
|to=Lucemon Chaos ModeDigimon Frontier, "When Knights Fall..." 47 |partner=Bagra Army Legend Angels |java=Kumiko Nishihara |javan=(Frontier) |java2=Taiki Matsuno |java2n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Mona Marshall |envan=(Frontier) |enva2=Michael Sinterniklaas |enva2n=(Fusion) |jacards= , , , , , , , |encards= , |s1=Lucemon Chaos Mode |s2=Lucemon Shadowlord Mode |s3=Lucemon Larva |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Lucemon is an Angel Digimon. It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, a long period of darkness was summoned due to Lucemon's later "Rebellion". Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Celestial Digimon. Attacks *' 'This attack is mistranslated as "Ground Cross" on , named "Cross Strike" in Digimon Fusion, "Welcome to the Jungle Zone!" 18, and called "Galaxy Crash" in the Portuguese and Spanish dub of Digimon Frontier.: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a , a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". Some media depict these spheres of lights as the . *'Divine Feet' (Divine Feat): Creates a great sword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy. Design Lucemon takes the appearance of a blue-eyed blond-haired boy wrapped in white cloth, a modern depiction of the mythological . It bears eight angelic wings on its back, two on its head, and two around its waist for a total of twelve wings. Lucemon wears a Holy Ring on each of its arms and legs, and has the symbol of the Zero Unit on its right hand and the Digital Hazard on its left. It also purple tattoos on its left arm and leg, and on the left side of its chest and face. Compared to Lucemon Chaos Mode and Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, this form represents the original angelic in . Etymologies ;Lucemon (ルーチェモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * , the angelic name of the mythological , as well as "Luce" ( ). Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Fusion Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Lucemon can DigiFuse to Varodurumon with Valkyrimon, AncientKazemon, and Chirinmon, and to Lucemon Chaos Mode with Vilemon, Minotarumon, and Angemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lucemon is a Light Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Angemon, Devimon, and can Warp Digivolve directly to Lucemon Falldown Mode. It's special attack is Grand Cross and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lucemon is #060 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Angemon, Devimon, and can Warp Digivolve directly to Lucemon Falldown Mode. It's special attack is Grand Cross and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light skills by 15%. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Lucemon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Angemon, Devimon, and can warp digivolve to Lucemon Chaos Mode. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Lucemon is a Holy Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tokomon and Nyaromon and can digivolve into IceDevimon, Piddomon, Wizardmon, and Kurisarimon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Battle Lucemon can digivolve into itself, and then digivolve to Lucemon Chaos Mode. Digimon Masters Lucemon is a Champion-level Mercenary Digimon. Lucemon can warp digivolve to Lucemon Chaos Mode. Digimon Heroes! Lucemon can digivolve to Lucemon: Falldown Mode. Digimon Links Lucemon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Angemon, Devimon, and can Warp Digivolve directly to Lucemon Falldown Mode. Digimon Soul Chaser There are four versions of Lucemon. They digivolve into each other. Digimon ReArise Lucemon digivolves from Tokomon and can warp digivolve to Lucemon Chaos Mode. Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army Lucemon is an obtainable Digimon. Lucemon can digivolve from Kyupimon. In order to digivolve to Lucemon, you must train both Puttimon and Kyupimon in the morning with no care mistakes after previously having a Mega with a Master Status. It cannot evolve, but its stats are second only to Omnimon (Pendulum Progress 3.0), and has the longest life expectancy of 190 hours. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles